


to fell a nation ( REWORK. )

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hate to Love, Multichapter, Old Lore, Shorts, eminem voice: jasmine's back, rework, tell your yasriv friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: REVAMP 02/18/17. After years of seeking out his elder's killer, Yasuo is finally put on the right path & is prepared for his enemy's pleas. Too bad she's not asking for forgiveness. My take on the plot/lore between Yasuo and Riven and their later relationship. T for swearing, blood, and violence, will go up in later chapters.





	1. prelude 02/18.

It is true, we shall be monsters cut off from all the world; but on that account we shall be more attached to one another. - Mary Shelly, _Frankenstein_


	2. a fool's chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo has to start somewhere, even if it's in a dodgy tent in the middle of the goddamn desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: as promised, here it is! i won't give too much away but will say so far that this chapter was my best chapter from the original series. for that reason, i edited it and decided to go ahead and unveil this as a way to rebuild hype about what's to come. i've got new ideas in the works; i will do my best to hold my ADHD ass hostage and get updates in once a month so long as nothing serious comes up. 
> 
> important notices will go here, as well as bits of information as necessary. like always, please comment & kudos to your heart's desire! seeing people respond is what prompted me to redo this to begin with, and i hope that this is something you'll follow along with as i undertake this project with a new perspective. ♥

Fortune. Luck. Fate.  He doesn't care what you call it; life, in the end, is nothing more than some clusterfuck of coincidences tangled up together, and no amount of card reading or palm-tracing can say how it'll all play out. Fortune telling was for the fools.  
  
...but on a warm Saturday evening like this, flush with plum wine and _real_ food, taking advantage the desert's supposed 'authentic' prophet was impossible to resist.  
  
"So you've come around. I was hoping I didn't have to wait long."  
   
Perhaps it was for the best that the Unforgiven was tipsy. Sobriety would have made the resonating tones and glowering eyes rather eerie. Unsettling, even.  
  
" That loud, was I?"  
  
"Your steps are not the most graceful in this state.” If he squinted, he might’ve caught the way the Seer’s fabric twitched upward as a smirk fits his lips.

“Aren’t you observant. “ With disgruntled sigh, he sits opposite the prophet and tosses some coins into the box settled between them.  “Let’s just get this over with.”   
  
"Get what over with?” Said with slight chuckle, “You’re telling me you want to know that which you cannot yet perceive, just like that? I’m afraid reading your future is just a bit more complicated than you’d like it to be. “  
  
Lips part, though the protest dies on his lips. He already made it this far, didn’t he?   
  
" Fine. “ Silence. Then – “ I’m lookin’ for some information. Don’t know who they are, or where they’re from, but they got the blood of my Elder on their hands. Was thinkin’ that if I find them, there might be a chance you got a description for me to go off of. “  
  
"You assume much.” His eyes, devoid of any iris ( or pupil ), still manage to convey amusement. " This supposed killer could be dead for all your money’s worth. “

Another stretch of silence. Yasuo’s brows knit, lips curling into slight frown.

“ That a no, then? “  
  
“Hardly.” The Seer’s fingers make a beckoning motion, prompting him to move closer. When this too is met with silence, there’s a grumble, a roll of the eyes, and the shuffle of coins in a bag. More change is placed into the box.   
  
" Talk. “

He is regarded for a minute. Seen, yet being seen through. Only when he thinks about calling it all off:   
  
"This killer…still alive.  They roam these lands as you do now, though their own quest leads them towards a different path. Tracking them is less a matter of 'where' she is and more of 'how' they move."  
  
"Doesn't matter, 's long as I find them."  
  
"Which you will do, sooner than you know."  
  
"...and do you see me succeeding?"  
  
"Succeed in what, killing them? Not even a little."  
  
Yasuo lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
"...well, dyin' wasn't exactly - "  
  
"No.”   
  
He scowls & offers pointed gaze toward the prophet.  
  
"Now you’re just fuckin’ with me. “

“ I am only being honest.” Again with that twitch in his mouth cover, “ You will not die, but your mission – this ‘avenging’ your elder – will not work, not as you’d like it to. “

“ I take it you won’t tell me why ‘less I cough up some more. “

“ You must understand that reading into one’s future requires total cooperation on the part of my…partners. I can only give you an idea based on what glimpses I am offered. “

“ That’s it then. “He rises to his feet with sword in tow. If all he was going to get was ‘alive’ and ‘soon’, then he would simply disregard the rest and trust his instinct. “ Thanks for your help, I guess. “

“ I have one more thing to offer you. “

Yasuo stiffens as his hand stills on the curtains.

“ Head west. Seek the one who cloaks themselves in tatters and claims to wander. “

“ That’s vague as hell. “ It doesn’t stop his own smirk, though. “ but it’s better than nothin’. “

“ Best of luck, traveler. “   
  
That night, he dreams of the Seer’s laugh, a resonating echo surrounding a stranger obscured by a tattered cloak amidst the swirling desert sands.


	3. happenstance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after his 'session,' Yasuo finds himself up west in hopes that he'll find the killer. Too bad alcohol impairs thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: most of what i go off of when i flesh these two out is based on the roleplaying i do for Riven. i will be sharing my own thoughts on appearances & mannerisms + art i have when my commissions come in, but don't feel restrained to see them the way i might ! i leave that stuff open to interpretation since i know we might have varying ideas about what they can look like from artwork and what have you. 
> 
> all said, enjoy ! i had fun making Yasuo a dumb drunk bastard.

Bilgewater. The Crow’s Nest, tucked away closer inland, was reported to be one of the best taverns the decks can offer, what with its high shelf liquors, its self-named cocktail, & higher end clientele coming in from all corners of Runeterra.  Anybody with half a mind knew that visiting here was worth the holes in their wallets if they wanted a good time.

Yasuo begged to differ.

Something about ‘ beauty is in the eye of the beholder ‘ and all that, because the reputation of the tavern was proceeded by the people it attracted. Much like any other in the city, the tables ran amok with belligerent folk, glasses clinking & laughter roaring as they shared their tales. From the counter, hunched figures drowned themselves ( and their woes ) in their liquor. Off in the corner, a couple of buskers played on their instruments while a fight was brewing to the left of them.

 ‘ _it’ll do._ ‘

& so he grabs a seat on the counter, away from the likes of the hunched figures. This works – he gets his own space with a drink to unwind – until another decides they too want the closest semblance of peace they can find in a tavern, taking their place beside him.

“ What’ll it be? “

“ A Kraken with your best rum. “

Yasuo glances at the bartender, then the figure. The voice is soft, yet resolute; from the tone, he makes a guess that it’s a woman.  Any part of her that would aid in his guess is otherwise is obscured by a cloak that he thinks could be tattered, but could not be sure with four drinks already in his system.

“ Little warm in here to be dressed like that, don’t ya think? “

The bartender sets the glass down in front of his new client. She gives a nod before sliding a few coins his way.

“ And it is little cold to be walking around almost shirtless, don’t _you_ think? “

Noise fills the room where their conversation does not, at least until the ronin gives a snort.

“ Maybe, but I guess I like it that way. “

“ And I like it this way. “

Both take down a part of their drink.

“ Well, if it makes ‘ya happy. “

“ You are still talking to me. “

That got a chuckle out of him.

“ You’re kinda sittin’ next to me. “

“ So you assume that is an invitation ? “

“ No, but there’s other places to sit, so I can’t exactly say I invited you to pick here, either. “

The stranger turns her head, just enough so that Yasuo caught the sight of rosied lips & tan skin. Whether it was genuine, or driven by the alcohol, he doesn’t know, only that the words tumbled faster than he could control.

“ You’re a little too pretty to be wearin’ that thing. “

Too late now.

“ Are you flirting with me now? “ Now it’s her turn to snort. “ You don’t even know what I look like. “

“ Enough to know that I still stand by what I say. “

“ I bet you do. “

Another pause. She finishes her drink before ordering another one.

“ What’s your name? “

“ I hardly suspect that to be your business. “

He ignores the comment. “ Here, I’ll start. “

“ I didn’t ask. “

“It’s nice to meet ‘ya, I didn’t ask. I’m Yasuo. “

That seemed to lift her spirits for she gives out quite the chuckle, hand on her mouth as she shakes her head.

“ I hope you don’t try that on every person you meet. “

“ Only sometimes. “

She finishes her second drink and slides a few more coins toward the bartender before rising to her feet. The cloak billows from the motion, and he is greeted by a glimpse of a heavyset figure with white tresses poking out.

“Headin’ out already? “

“ Yes. “ A flicker of red as she shoots him a sidelong glance. “ I’ve much ground to cover. Have a good night. “

Yasuo doesn’t leave until much later. People come and go, others even taking their place next to him, but none quite like her. It’s only when the crowd thins and his change dries up that he slips back out into the night.

For now, the Seer’s words are the last thing on his mind.


	4. a road less traveled by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you can get lucky twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapter 4 now up ! nothing special here - there's going to be a lot of dialogue and introspection early on so i do apologize if the first chapters go by a bit slower, but i hope that you're excited for the build-up because i've got some ideas about how this can unfold, and i'll be experimenting rather liberally. 
> 
> enjoy ! kudos/comments appreciated, as always ♥

Yasuo didn’t want to believe it was her, not at first.

Thousands of people with ran-down cloaks & a disposition to wander were bound to find themselves on the shoddy docks of Bilegwater ( why, a group matching the description pass him by as he mulls this very thought over ). Pinning an already vague description onto some stranger he saw at the bar only seemed like a desperate move for answers.

Still. For every time the thought emerged, he could not help but feel more confident in the assumption. It was for that reason alone -  that little shred of instinct – that he found himself lingering here, hopping from bar to bar & inn to inn in the hopes that she’d still be around.

Two weeks pass before he strikes lucky.

“ Fancy seein’ ya again. “

“ I doubt it a coincidence. “ Unlike last time, the current tavern was a run-down shack with supbar beer, though the lack of customers made it easier for conversation. “ It seems more like you’re  _ following _ me, if I am being frank. “

“ What, in a place like this? I ain’t got the time to track ‘ya down. “

The woman beside him pauses in the middle of lifting her glass, resting the rim against her lips before proceeding with a drink. When she puts it down, she turns to him more fully; though the cloak still obscures her overall appearance, he was able to appreciate a second look-over.

Sober or not, something about her…

“ Perhaps I’m being paranoid, then. “

Yasuo shrugs. “ A lil’ caution is good for ya. “

A lull of silence. There is only the occasional clink of a mug as the bartender sets them back in place.

“ So… “

She snorts.

“ So. “

“ Still never got ‘ya name. “

“ I still don’t think you need it. “

“ And here you were beratin’ yourself for being paranoid. “

More silence, then –

“ …it is not you, per-se. I simply must…be careful with what I disclose. “

“ So you got a bounty on your head. “ He takes one last swig of that subpar beer before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A half-cocked smirk then fits his features. “ Don’t worry nothin’ about that. I’m in the same boat as you. “

“ I appreciate it. “ Her fingers tap on the jar as she pauses. “ Honest. “

With the conversation rolling towards a dead-end, now seemed like the best time to get a more direct confirmation of his suspicions.

“ Guess the life of a wander ain’t always the best, is it? “

“ Well, if you ignore the ‘being hunted’ tidbit...I actually quite like being able to go where I please.”

That’s a start.

“ So where ‘ya off to now? “

“ Back to the countryside “ The woman finishes the last of her drink before setting some change down & getting on her feet. “ My ship leaves tomorrow. “

“ Does it? “ Yasuo mirrors her action, though he adds an extra step by dusting his clothes off. “ Best of luck to ‘ya, then. “

He expects her to leave without another word. Instead, he is surprised to catch the hint of a smile form on those lips as she gives a curt nod. “I bid you luck as well. “

Later that night, he roams through the winding streets with only two things on his mind: the ship leaving, and getting a confirmation from a good acquaintance. 


	5. drop-in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo pays Miss Fortune a quick visit, but she's got other things in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapter 5 now here ! we're still moving through some dialogue/set-up, but i had fun writing out the interaction between these two. my friend writes MF with a pretty funky accent, so some of that rubbed off on me and it felt more natural writing with that voice. also, Yasuo's hair is absurd. how does it even work.
> 
> all said, enjoy ! my updates are coming a bit quicker now that i'm "unstuck" and know where i want this to go, so expect them to be weekly unless i hit a roadblock or have real life issues getting in the way.

" Let's get this straight. You meet some strange, attractive lass twice while yer in Bilgewater, and ya think she's the one who fulfills some wishy-washy prophecy 'bout meetin yer killer...so now yer wantin' to go track her down on a ship headed fer Ionia come sunrise, even though 'the countryside' could be anywhere? "  
  
" Well, when ya' put it like that, it sounds pretty bad, don't it? "  
  
" Boy! "   
  
Sarah (whom most know better as Miss Fortune) almost slams the jug down, hands smacking the counter as she leans into Yasuo's face with her brows raised high.  " The hell do ya think this is? You can't just go an' chase somebody ya' don't know back to Ionia...ain't yer sorry little ass banished from that place? "  
  
" Not technically. " Had he not found her expression amusing, he was certain he'd be barking at her for being in his personal space the way she was. " I'm almost always in Ionia. I'm only here now 'cause the girl's a Noxian, and I had to move to find her. "  
  
" So that's why yer here. "  
  
Easing off, the bounty hunter pushes back stray tresses before picking the mug back up, washcloth in hand as she goes about polishing the surface. " An' here I thought you just wanted to come an' say 'hello.' "  
  
" What, can't be both? "  
  
" Maybe. " She tilts the jug upward and squeezes an eye shut, tongue sticking out oh-so-slightly as she examines the insides for any leftover residue. " But I'd be more flattered if it was just for me. "  
  
" Maybe some other time, sweetheart. "  
  
Sarah snorts before putting the jug back on the high shelves behind her.  She then reaches for the next one, and repeats the polishing process.  
  
" Well, 'ya caught me at the right time. Crew just had a celebration, now I'm tryin' to tidy up a bit before Abel gets on my ass for it. "  
  
" Was wonderin' why you were cleaning. Doesn't seem like your thing. "  
  
" An' stalkin' strangers don't seem like yours, but we've come full circle, ain't we? "  
  
That gets a good laugh out of Yasuo.   
  
" So out with it. No way you came so late just to chat...is it my help ya be needin'? "  
  
" Nah. I've taken the ship back home enough times to know which one she's takin'. This really is just a chat. "   
  
" An' I'm just a fairy. "   
  
" Sarah, I'm serious. "  
  
" Fine, fine. " She puts the glass down again, though this time is much more gentle. " I wish ya the best of luck. You'll have to come by again when yer not busy with this goose chase. "  
  
" Can do. Thanks for the company. "  
  
Yasuo slips off the stool and grabs his sword off the counter before turning towards the door.  He doesn't even get past the door, however, when he's being summoned back.   
  
" Wait! "  
  
" What? I leave somethin? "  
  
" No, idiot. " Sarah taps her fingers on the counter. Both brows are raised once more, this time with narrowed eyes. " Yer just gonna leave....like _that_? "  
  
" ...what's wrong with - " Gesturing to himself, " _this_? "  
  
" If yer tryin' to be stealthy, that shit won't fly. We got a buncha refugees an' bandits runnin' thru, and yer out here lookin' bluer than a krakken. "  
  
" I take offense to that. "  
  
She had a point, though. Was he really about to run out in the very outfit the stranger had seen him in, twice?   
  
" Look, if catchin' her be what ya want, yer gonna have to do better then that. "  
  
Pause. His eye twitches.   
  
" ...and how do you suppose I do that? I don't exactly got a spare outfit. "  
  
" Maybe ya don't, but I **do**. Come 'ere. "  
  
And what would have otherwise been an uneventful night turns into Sarah dragging Yasuo towards the back of the tavern. He's then shoved into the nearest stall with a handful of clothes ( 'don't ask where they came from, hurry it up!' ). It takes the best of twenty minutes to find spare room in his knapsack for his clothes & armguard, but -   
  
" Are ya done yet? "   
  
" I'm comin', I'm comin'. "   
  
He slips through the door, leaning back against the wood after it clicks shut.   
  
" This doesn't feel right. "  
  
On him was nothing particular - loose wool pants with a long sleeved blouse & a nice coat to top it - but having gone so long with  less clothing, well. " I can't even feel the wind comin' through. "  
  
" Can it, ya look fine. " She rests a hand on her chin, squinting as she looks him up and down a few times. " Somethin's still off, though...oh! Yer hair. We gotta fix that mess. "  
  
" Aw come on - hey !"   
  
The hairtie that keeps his otherwise unruly locks out of his face is undone, though they don't stay down for long. With a few (er, several ) tugs and some finger combing, Yasuo's ponytail is turned into a single plait that frames the side of his face & hangs down around his waist.   
  
" Sheesh, ya got a lot o' hair. Ever think about cuttin' it? "  
  
" I trim it sometimes, but I can't cut it. I made a promise to somebody that I'd - "  
  
" Woah, woah. Don't give me the life story.  I'm sure it's important an' all that. " She gives Yasuo's back a good slap.   
  
" Oof!"   
  
" Sunrise ain't long. Better go now. "   
  
" Yeah, alright. "   
  
He picks up his now heavier knapsack & his blade. Where he'd put the poor thing is beyond him, but he'd work out details once he neared the dock. For now -   
  
" Thanks. I mean, for the clothes 'n stuff. "  
  
" Not a problem ! They ain't my clothes to begin with. "  
  
" Did you uh....want me to ship them back, or.... "  
  
" Nah. If the crew mate comes askin', I'll let 'em know some drunkard got away with it. Happens all the time. "   
  
He thinks to add something like 'you people are strange,' but doesn't even get to forming the first word when Sarah is rushing him out.   
  
" See 'ya soon, windy. Don't make yerself a stranger now. "  
  
Yasuo breaks into a fast walk, eager to catch the ship before the sun peaks over the horizon.


	6. voyage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo gets closer to his goal, but is it what he expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the moment y'all been waitin' for is approaching ! hope you're as pumped as i am.
> 
> next chapter, i'll post a reference in this summary about Riven's appearance, as i've previously mentioned that certain things are based on the development i've done from roleplaying. i also have other refs for Yasuo, but i'll share them when the time is appropriate as the story goes along. 
> 
> enjoy ! next chapter will be a blast, so stay tuned !

The amount of passengers on a ship heading for Ionia at any given moment was never predictable; one voyage could very well contain fewer than ten people, while the next would be filled to capacity.  This time around, the ship boarded fewer people, meaning less would be taking up the already cramped quarters.   
  
At any other time, this might prove to be generous news to Yasuo. Instead, he must contend with the fact that a thin crowd meant that his target might pick him out & grow suspicious.  
  
Fate, fortune, luck - he still hasn't decided what the hell to call it - throws him some bones, however. The woman's patterns were easy to learn: when the sun was high in the horizon, she'd prefer to be out on the dock catching air. If it was storming, or night, she hung back in the quarters, hand occupying itself by running along the flat of her blade.   
  
In kind, Yasuo does the opposite. Should she come in, he slips past and lingers on the dock until he figures she's asleep. If she's out, he lingers inside, doing what he can to jot down observations by candlelight. The pattern carries out this way until the ship comes to rest on the southern island of Galrin.   
  
' _about time._ '  
  
Passangers unload in a hurry, eager to reach land once more. Yasuo himself decides to hang back - far enough so that she would miss him in the crowd, but still so that he could keep his eyes trained on the hooded figure.   
  
This works by and large. Most people are heading for the first town they come across in an effort to find shelter. She seems to want the same; by the time they cross the threshold from shoreline to dirt-paved roads, the sun is nearing the horizon, scattering shades of pink & orange into the sky as it falls.   
  
Now, a plan of action.   
  
When his target takes the first inn, Yasuo instead darts for the local tea shop. There ( after an order of said tea, of course ) he opens up his journal once again. Two fingers press to his forehead while he mulls over what he's seen.   
  
' _she'll want to go to the mainland soon. this ain't no countryside_. ' A brow knits. ' _i'm sure if i can bribe the innkeep to tell me where she's staying, maybe i can..._ '  
  
How long he spends writing & rewriting elude him. His approach must be measured if he was going to get the confrontation he so dearly desired, after all...  
  
...one that just might come to him, instead.  
  
Taking a brief break from reading, he glances up just in time to catch the familiar shuffle of her feet as she passes by.   
  
" ! "  
  
No point in dragging it out. Tossing the journal back in his bag, Yasuo is on her tail once more, following her out until they hover between the town & shore.   
  
"  So I was right all along.  You are following me. "  
  
Her footfalls come to a halt as she rests her fingers on the rim of her hood.  
  
" You're sharp, I'll give it to 'ya. " A thumb brushes along the ornate patterns of his blade as he cocks a smirk. " I didn't think you saw me on the ship. "  
  
" Dressing down does not change your face.  " Now she turns to him. Despite only the bottom part of her face still being visible, it's easy to see the broad smirk that she sported. " Confronting you in such close quarters seemed so tactless, however. I figured instead I would entertain this little game you seem to be playing with me.  So far, it's proven rather entertaining. "  
  
" And so far, you're one boring gal, but maybe you can show me otherwise? "  
  
" Why would I waste my time fighting **you**? Funny as this has all been, I have no interest in using you as a training dummy. "   
  
" It's kinda personal, y'know? "  
  
Yasuo flicks his thumb. The blade makes a soft hiss as the top part of it is unsheathed.   
  
" Rumor has it somebody with a wind technique cut down Elder Hasai durin' the war. Thing is, my whole village thought it was me, even my brother...and after some years and some killin' people who are dear to me, I found out it was a filthy Noxian instead. "   
  
Her rosied lips twitch into a flat line. Yasuo's smirk only widens.   
  
" How did you find me in Bilgewater. "  
  
" I got lucky. Some hack seer in Shurima gave me a tip off, I met you, and after we talked, I just couldn't shake the feelin'. "   
  
Pause.   
  
" I suppose you will not leave me be until I give you what you want, will you ? "  
  
" Sure won't. You can run now if ya wanna, but I'll keep huntin' til you part ways with that pretty little head of yours. "  
  
The woman chuckles before shaking her head.   
  
" You've come far for me. It would be a shame if I denied you now, would it not? "  
  
Tanned fingers come to slide over the clasp on her hood. With a quick little slip, she opens up the cloak and lets it drop to the sand below.   
  
Yasuo tries to find the words for what sight greets him.


	7. improper introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo finds himself underprepared to deal with his target. Riven just finds herself underwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: notes about this chapter, how i'll be moving forward with this, and some references! 
> 
> i ) the abilities they can use are based on, but not limited from the game. the same thing goes for the match-up: in an situation where Yasuo is not prepared, or able to adequately move, the odds are almost always stacked in Riven's favor...like, she hits like an actual semi truck, the dude stands no chance ( sorry Yasuo, maybe you'll get your justice later when you get good :/ )
> 
> b) i generally try not to put in line breaks or change scene in a single chapter since they're so short, but there may be times when i have to use it so a chapter doesn't feel incomplete. i'll also be trying to find certain moments or chapters where the perspective can move, because i want Riven's perspective in here as well ! lastly, i do realize that given how small my chapters tend to be, i might write out the 'main' story as i go, but find ways to fit in the occasional 'filler' when i think it helps fill in the gaps. it's too early for that now, but if down the line y'all see some room for it, let me know what you'd like to see and i'll try to do what i can !
> 
> c) with the introduction of our favorite exile, it's time for the references i promised! nothing super exciting, but i've found that the way i describe, portray, and write Riven can get mixed opinions depending on your idea of her. as i said before, you're not bound to 'my' idea - you're free to visualize her as you want! - but i put this here because how i write her is important to me in terms of representation. 
> 
> if y'all like it and want to see where this comes from, i'm also happy to share my roleplaying blog!
> 
> reference 1: http://68.media.tumblr.com/0da99acd5b80f949cdef0d6f7e221a00/tumblr_o7dqf4nWsi1vqt76uo2_r1_540.png  
> reference 2: http://68.media.tumblr.com/3e1bb97ab03d988058e81ce70d8c6720/tumblr_ogtgb8GJBC1vcl2hyo1_500.png
> 
> as usual, enjoy! kudos, likes - even the hits - help me see how i'm doing and keep me going !

She was beautiful.

She was beautiful, but he would not - could not - call her beautiful in the way he might any other woman. Standing at an average height, she sported white hair that grew from crown to waist in loose curls. Her skin - a rich, medium brown - was contrasted by a ragtag dress with outdated bits of armor that clung to her shoulder and shin.

When their eyes meet proper, it's the look of bright, burning irises that sells him.

All Yasuo can do now is laugh off the strangeness of it all.

" So, that's it, huh? That's my elder's killer ? Was kinda expectin'...oh, I don't know, somethin' a little more... **gruesome.** "

" How cruel of me to disappoint. " The smirk fades from her lips, though she still seemed amused. " I'm afraid not everybody from Noxus is the type of monster you imagined. "

" At least you can admit you're one. " & Yasuo widens his stance, feet digging into sand as the wind begins to stir. " You're one step ahead your lot. "

She says nothing; instead, she withdraws her own blade, a stubby - looking butcher knife with a deep curve in the middle and what he guessed was some old language engraved on the face.

" Nice toy.

" It will go nicer through your chest. "

He laughs again, shaking his head.

" I come out all this way to hunt you down and you're already makin' cracks about **my** death? Here I thought you'd at least be sorry, but I guess Noxians aren't capable of that, either. "

Again, she doesn't reply. Yasuo's smirk twists into a frown, brows knit and eyes narrowed.

" Shall we? "

" One more thing. "

The woman's brow furrows.

" After what you've done...I think your name is* my business, now. "

Silence. Ocean waves are stirred by a gust, waves lapping against the shoreline as the distant echo of a seagull's cry resonates into the sky.

" Riven. "

" I'll remember that. "

No more words. Yasuo won't even spare her the courtesy of further deliberation, sword unsheathed in a flicker before he becomes a blur of blues and browns.

" You move - "

 _Clang_!

" - fast, ronin. "

The sound of their steel grinding together swells in his ears as he pushes down on his blade. Despite his own reach advantage, she does not falter; he's left to break the stalemate by leaping back and -

' _there._ '

He jabs to the left, she dodges. He whips his blade towards her shoulder, she parries. The third strike is blessed with the wind, swinging his arm full force.

When the tornado hits, sand goes flying into a frenzy.

' _did i - no. she's not that easy_. '

Her figure appears as the dust settles.  From her outstretched arm was a shield, colored a sickly green as it covered her body.

" A ki user, huh? Shit just keeps gettin' better and better. "

 _Bam_! Yasuo's back in full throttle, blades meeting again and again with each swing.

' _this ain't goin' nowhere. i have to - !_ '

His overhead swing is parried. She turns on her heel and brings her blade down in the same fashion, leaving Yasuo to dart back.

As the ground is struck, it rumbles, and he almost falls back on his ass.

' _she made the earth shake..._ '

The woman - Riven, as he now knows her - lifts her head and narrows her eyes before rising to her feet.

' _what the hell is she?_ ‘

" Whatever is the matter? I thought you would be a challenge, ronin. "

Again. He lunges at her, arms moving faster & steel ringing louder with each concussive blow.

" Ha! "

Yasuo stops mid-swing, limbs stiff as if he turned to stone.

' _fuck, i can't move -_ '

He wills himself to do something – **anything** \- but stays in place, body an easy target with his arms outstretched as she swings.

‘ _move, come on…_ ‘

It sings as it draws closer & closer towards his neck –

‘ _i said move!_ ‘

The stone-like grip that kept him chained lifts. He then bends back to avoid the runesword's edge by just the hairs on his chin, and blocks the next attempt made on his chest with his blade.

" Egh! "

If it wasn't loud before, Yasuo heard it now; the flighty thumping in his chest made him deaf to the otherwise soothing motions of the waves against the shore. Only that, and the white-hot ache that radiated from wrist to shoulder registered in that single moment.

" Is that all you've got ? "

She gives a lazy side-hack, at his leg. With no other option, available, he blocks again.

 _Smack_!

Muscles scream in protest. Yasuo's blade goes flying from his hands before it makes a dull thud in the sand.

" You... "

Before another word can slip past parted lips, Riven's already stuck her sword in the sand, fist now soaring right into -

" ! "

The next few moments are spent trying to register the pain.  Fire spread from the center of his ribs onward. Any attempt to get up after what seemed like an eternity to hit the ground was met with resistance from lead-laden limbs.

Yasuo settles for propping himself up on his elbow as the taste of copper fills his mouth.

( a shame, for staying down might have been the better option after all. )

Once nothing but a flimsy 'toy' blade now began to pulse as the woman's eyes glowered a furious red. Streaks of the same sickly green begin to leak from said blade until the crescent-shaped curve is filled with the pieces until the sword now stands taller than she.

The distance between them matters little; even from here, the sheer power that she channeled from body to blade filled him with a dread that left him numb from head to toe.

' _Yone...i let you down._ '

" You, " & her voice echoed as she spoke, " are beyond redemption. "

The next moments go by like a frame-by-frame slide. In one, sweeping swing, she sends from the blade a concentrated arc of energy, the likes of which gain speed as it begins its travel towards him. Soon, nothing but that same green swam in his vision, clouding out the vision of the beach, the village, and ultimately, her.

Whether out of self-preservation, or desperation, Yasuo sits up and swings his arms out in front of him, conjuring a wall of wind just wide enough to block out the worst of her attack before his visions fades to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Riven's blade returns to its former state, eyes going back to amber as she cuts off the energy flow. Aside from the small area where the ronin blocked off her attack, a thin line of scorched sand was left in her wake, scarring the the land until new sands wipe it all away.

Ah, well.

'  _how disappointing. i expected more from him._ ' 

She returns the blade to her back and gathers her cloak. It wasn't safe to stay here now; the next ship wouldn't come to drop her off at the mainland for a few more days, but this was the first village around for what she presumed was miles. Finding somewhere private to hide until then would be tricky with such an open area.

As she tucks her cloak into her dress sleeve, she does a double take at the crumpled body of the man who swore to struck her down.

The man - Yasuo, if she remembers correctly - told her of an elder she slaughtered during the Ionian Campaign, but no memory of such a night came to mind.  Hundreds before - and after - fell to her. Who was she to remember the face of one in such a time?

' _it does not matter now. this one's still alive...leaving him here will only raise more questions._ '

Riven draws near and crouches down.

Under any other circumstance, she might very well have complimented him, for he was rather... **easy** , to look at. His features were quite youthful under that facial hair, strands of dark brown resting along his cheek & jaw as it trailed off in a long braid. The outfit he bore now differed vastly from the bright blue he donned in the first tavern, but it nevertheless suited his toned physique.

What a shame.

Collecting him and his blade, Riven returns to the town to drop him off.


	8. delay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with his opportunity missed, Yasuo has to find his way back on her trail or risk losing his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay, wow. i was not expecting to pick up more hits after that chapter, but i'm very happy to see that i am ! i was nervous about how my Riven would be received ( which is why i was never horribly direct with my description of her ), but seeing that i got 2x the usual hits that tells me i'm doing somethin' good, so i just want to thank you all for tuning in every week and supporting me ♥. it's not the most popular ship, and there's not a lot out there, but that's okay because i'm here to change the game up. 
> 
> once more, kudos/likes keep me moving! stay tuned for the next week in Yasuo's Existential Crises(TM) !

_" Not bad, Arashi. "_

_Blood drips from nose to dirt, wound throbbing as it remembers the unforgiving cut from a careless mistake. This grievance alone wouldn't be much, had Yasuo not also found himself down on his hands and knees, and the level voice patronizing his unsavory defeat._

_A grunt escapes him as he turns his head to look up at the blank expression of his brother._

_" Your technique is still lacking, though. I would recommend a little more discipline goes into your training if you wish to live up to your reputation as the next hero. "_

_Yone extends his hand. Yasuo stares at it, then him._

_" ...thought that wasn't my name no more. "_

_" Perhaps not to the rest of the school. " His brows knit in a slight, upward arch as a smile threatens to appear. " ...but water does not forget its drowned. You'll always be Arashi, new name or not. "_

_Yasuo's lips purse into a thin line as he scrutinizes the hand. Yone simply laughs._

_" Stubborn as usual. Fine, if you insist... "_

_Yone sits down in front of him, fingers working over the ribbon that covered the once baggy sleeve of his tunic. With a quick 'rip!', he unwinds the material until it hangs limp from two fingers._

_" What're you - "_

_" This one might leave a mark. " & before Yasuo can protest, the cloth is pressed into the wound. He then scrunches up his face.  " Looks like I was careless as well. "_

_" It's fine. I fucked up, right? You got me for it. "_

_The pause fits in a place where Yone would otherwise chastise his brother for poor language._

_" You shouldn't be showin' me no pity. I lost, fair 'n square. "_

_" Losing does not mean you are below compassion, Arashi. " He presses a little harder. Red quickly seeps into the once white fabric. " You fought honorably. "_

_When the wound throbs less and feels drier, Yone pulls the fabric away. Yasuo decides to adjust so that he could mirror his brother, though not without a huffy little breath slipping from his throat._

_" Something ails you. "_

_He parts his lips ( ' **no shit'** is what wants to come out, ) but instead closes them until he finds a better thing to say._

_"  It's...just a lot. Y'know...the hero thing. "_

_" I imagine so. "_

_Yasuo eyes the hand that rests on his shoulder before meeting Yone's gaze. His posture, more lax._

_" You bear both a great gift, and a horrible curse. To be the only one in a generation who can guide the winds...well, I am afraid there's no manual telling you how to do it right. "_

_He breaks out into another smile, giving the shoulder a squeeze._

_" But I trust that you will do great things with it. Do not be afraid to show yourself some compassion as you learn along the way. "_

 

* * *

 

" ... "

Yasuo wakes up expecting to see what the mainlanders' describe as "Hell;" searing hot flames erupting from the ground in a vast sea of brimstone, tortured souls hanging from the gallows as they await punishment, torturous demons mocking their misery...

...instead, he's met with a plain, white wall. The surface below him seems elevated, and soft, and warm.

With a sigh, he turns his head the other way. Maybe this was Purgatory instead?

No, no. Now he just sees more white walls, a window with the sun beating through, a small nightstand with his bag on it, and a body mirror leaning in the corner.

Okay, not Hell, and not Purgatory. Just him in an inn.

Wait - an inn?

' _that **woman**_ **.** '

Yasuo shoots upright, though his ribcage is quick to remind him why that's a bad move.

" Augh. " He grits his teeth and clutches his side. If she hit even one bit harder, he's sure those would be broken instead of sprained.

' _she's stronger than i gave her credit for._ '

He takes a deep breath before slowly swinging his legs over the bedframe. When the ache is manageable, he then stands, hobbling over to the mirror. Nothing noteworthy about his appearance here - he was still clad in the same garb that Sarah lent him, and his hair was still in the plait.

Yasuo removes the coat and gingerly tosses the top over his head. To match the swirling tattoo around his arm was a bruise the size of a bowl towards his left side.

' _goddamn._ ' His lips form a flat line as he tries to touch it. ' _she might as well have put a hole in me for what it's worth..._ '

After a few more moments 'admiring' the handiwork, Yasuo decides he's already halfway there to his regular outfit. The pants are removed, and he slips back into his familiar blues. The armguard is then fitted back in place, and the plait goes back to the familiar, high-hanging ponytail.

' _can't sit around any longer. she might've already left...i need to get back on her trail_. '

He completes his ensemble with his sword & bag in tow. If Sarah didn't need that garb, then maybe it'd suit the next vagabond that came wandering through this room.

' _but i had to get here somehow...maybe the villagers saw us and one of 'em stopped her before she finished me off_. '

The first place to start was the innkeep, then, and he wastes no more time moving from the second floor of the inn to the front counter.

" You. "

The innkeeper blinks - once, twice- then furrows her brows.

" I have a name. "

" Yeah, tell me about it later. I need to ask you somethin'. "

She rolls her eyes, though approaches the counter so she and Yasuo are face to face.

" Do you need to extend your reservation? Our rate is - "

" Who brought me here. "

" What ? " She scrunches her nose for a second before her eyes widen. " - oh. Right, you're the one she brought in. "

Yasuo perks up. Why would she…no, no, it didn’t matter right now.

" Riven was the name, right ? The woman who brought me in. "

" She didn't give us a name. She just came in with you and said you were injured during a sparring match, then told us you could take her room. "

A _sparring match_? The ronin's brow twitches.

 " Is she still here? "

" She left. "

" Where to? "

" What am I, her keeper? " She snorts. " I don't know. "

He sucks in a breath.

" It's just that she and I...go way back. Been her friend since sword school, we like to spar all the time. "

Did he just say that out loud?

" So she just left you in her room. "

And did she believe it, too?

" She has a weird sense of humor. " Doing his best to feign a grin, " it's been our shtick for years. She usually leaves me letters on where she'll be next, but I guess she was in a hurry...  "

The innkeeper wriggles her nose a little as she scans the room. Then, leaning in a bit more -

" I think...she had plans to go back to the mainland because she said she had to go 'home' when she dropped you off. "

Yasuo's brows knit, though this time in concentration as he mulls her words over.

" When's the next ship? "

" You just missed it, but a ship comes every two weeks. "

A sigh. Yasuo is about to thank her and walk off when the twitch of her lips catches his attention.

" ...unless...you can hurry up north towards Xiafu. The next ship is leaving by the end of the week. "

"How long does it take to get there from here? "

" You're cutting it close, but a week by foot. "

" Implyin' I can make it in time by horse. "

" _If_ you can find one. " No doubt about it, the innkeep now wore a smirk. " All the horses here are managed by some old couple on the edge of town, and even the other long-time residents can't get their hands on them. "

It's settled, then. Yasuo pulls off his knapsack and fishes around, then slams his hand flat on the counter with some spare change.

" Thanks for lettin' me stay.  Keep the change. "

She takes the change in bewilderment, though he's already out the door before she can even reply.

' _you can't run from your past, Riven_. ‘ he looks up to the cloudless sky as he plans his next move. ‘ _not forever._ '


	9. lament.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo tries to gain control of his doubt by making it his fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lmao if y'all thought i'd keep Yasuo with all that hair - he's always gonna have short hair in my mind's eye. 
> 
> anyway, new chapter up! nothing fancy about this; i AM going to work to try and make my chapters ~1k words so you have enough material to read, but nothing that gets bogged down with weighty descriptions or unnecessary action. as i said, writing actual stories ( as opposed to drabbles ) is a bit of a weak point for me, so forgive me if the narrative takes a hit, but i promise to keep doing my best and i am always open to feedback! remember, i'm also open to adding in 'fillers' once the main story unfolds more, just so you can see some of the strange side adventures these hobos get into.
> 
> enjoy !! see y'all next week !

Yasuo begins his next steps at the turn of night.  
  
The innkeep said that the couple wasn't generous about lending horses, but she never said that they weren't up for grabs. He had little difficulty in locating their stable towards the edge of town, and even less in taking one from the stables with a little coaxing. By the time the couple would even realize one went missing, he will have put some miles between.  
  
Nothing eventful happens beyond that, however. His journey passes in silence. Scenery shifts only when there's a break from the thicket of trees that otherwise huddle around Yasuo as he moves inland, allowing for the occasional glimpse of water lapping along the shoreline.  
  
When the night begins to lift - when the brilliance of the moon's light wanes and the star-studded light grows to a pale blue - Yasuo finds his stopping point in a little grove. There, he sets up a makeshift station for the horse to drink from before taking a seat in front of a tree.  
  
' _i'll let the ol' thing rest for a bit, then move again_. '  
  
 Yasuo sneaks in a glance at the horse. His - or her, whatever gender it was - coat shone, waves of light rippling off the body as it lapped at the water. Perhaps the hawkish nature of the couple ensured that their horses stayed in top condition, for he's seen bigger towns take worse care of their animals.  
  
After a few more moments spent watching (  & giving the horse's side a few pats ), the ronin leans back and lets out a sigh.  
  
' _it's gonna be a long day_. ' Fingers twitch as he props an arm on bent knee, elbow close to the wound inflicted on him. _' even if i catch the next ship, spirits only know where she'll be next._ '  
  
Doubt begins to wrap itself around his shoulders. He had her. He lost her. If he'd taken better care, if he hadn't underestimated her, perhaps he'd be turning tail towards his village now with her head in tow. Then, he thinks, he could restore what honor was stripped from him years ago and at least let Yone's death have some meaning.  
  
Yet -  
  
Flash of green sparks in his mind's eye as he remembers the burst of energy she threw from her blade. The rumor that Elder Hasai's killer wielded the wind seemed baseless when he tried to picture her there, for such a technique - impressive as it was - seemed nothing like the winds Yasuo had come to know. If anything, it made more sense to attribute that to her ki, the likes of which came closer to mirroring the strange shield  & stun she was able to conjure.  
  
What if it **wasn't** her, then? Was Yauso chasing a red herring in the hopes that she'd be his key to redemption ?  
  
Sucking in, he rises to his feet and picks up his stuff, then gives the horse a few strokes behind the ears. Once the horse lets out a little snort  & bows its head, Yasuo hoists himself up, handles the reigns, and urges it to move again.  
  
' _it has to be her. i know it is. even if the prophet was vague, he made it clear i'd meet her going west._ '  
  
Much of his dawn is spent in this fashion, mulling over the is-she-or-is-she-not as the scene blurs past him, sun beginning to crest over the horizon.  Only the rumble in his stomach and the glimpse of a river led him to stop again.    
  
Brows knit as he crouches on the riverbank, hands cupped together as he began to drink.  
  
' _besides, she didn't deny being involved in the war_. ' He knocks back a few more sips before wiping his mouth off. ' _maybe she has more tricks up her sleeve that i just didn't get to see._ '  
  
Yasuo's thoughts moving to support his 'instinct' re-energize him until he catches sight of himself in the water.    
  
Aside from parts of the bruise being visible under his scarf, the only thing that seemed out of place were stray tresses that came loose from his ponytail.  
  
It didn't seem right, though. **He** didn't seem right.  
  
His jaw clenched  & his stomach did flops for what felt like the stretches of a century in but a few seconds. Here he was, a few years shy of his third decade and still roughing it out in the wild while chasing what might not be true.  
  
If he still held any honor in attitude, in keeping the last bit that tied him to his village, then it was wrenched from him the moment he bowed to her in defeat.  
  
Fingers brush over the hilt of his blade before the weapon is withdrawn. The edge then rests just under the tie, other hand coming to wrap around the base of the ponytail.  
  
' _i let you down once again, Yone_. '  
  
The blade glides through the strands until they part ways with him.  
  
' _so_ _until i catch her..._ '  
  
He tosses the now limp ponytail down the river, sparing it but a quick glance.  
  
' _there's no honor to be had_. '  
  
Back on the road again, Yasuo notes how good it was to feel the wind flow through his hair.


	10. ( Riven ) elude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven finds herself as the mouse in this game of chase, but she's used to toughing it out by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: first chapter with Riven ! she's not doing anything out of the ordinary, but after some advice on how to keep the pacing of the story both poignant and brief, i'm trying to focus on what makes the story most interesting: interactions, and the tension of did-she-or-didn't-she going. because of that, i'm also only going to promise updates ~once/twice a month. some sundays i just find myself needing to relax after a long work week, or i wanna go back to my drabble series and work on more 'shorts' between them ( writing a multi chapter fic is hard when you jus twanna get to the "fun" stuff, haha !)
> 
> anyway, enjoy ! feedback as usual is helpful, but kudos and hits let me know you're still enjoying this ♥

" I don't think this is th' place to be fer a pretty gal like yerself. "  
  
The leader - a lanky, narrow man with quite the pearly grin - takes another step forward, dagger twirling between his fingers as he did so. Several others flank him from behind; some will point daggers of similar length towards their target, others, swords, but all make it an effort to size themselves up.  
  
How routine.  
  
" Seeing as this place is now _mine_ , I beg to differ. "   
  
" Wouldn't count on it. "  
  
They spare Riven nothing more. The two closest to their leader wrap around on either side after kicking up the dirt, eager to confuse their target & land a fatal strike.   
  
_Shlick_!  
  
Both fall to the wayside with little more than a thud. The faint glower of the runesword penetrates through the settling dust for the others to see.   
  
" Is that all? "   
  
They come again, this time doubling their numbers. A quick twist on her heel here, a sidestep there, and she cleaves through the rest, each one following their companions to the grave as they crumple to the ground.   
  
" You are all that's left. "  
  
She steps forward. He steps back.   
  
" Well? Did you not say this wasn't 'a place for a gal like me?' Are you going to run when you have not even  - eugh! "  
  
The pang of a bowstring resonates from behind. An arrow has found its mark towards the edge of her unarmed shoulder, where the wound begins to throb.   
  
" Yer a walkin' target, girlie. "  
  
The leader comes in and thrusts the dagger towards her abdomen while she clasps the shoulder wound -   
  
" ! "  
  
The tip ghosts over her abdomen, but never touches. He is instead sent stumbling back as if he tried to strike a brick wall.   
  
His surprise is his last; before he comes back to form, Riven grabs him by the vest, yanks him forward, and hurls him into the tip of her blade until both of the broken, pointed ends are visible.   
  
" Weak. " Slipping the dagger from his hand, " and you - "  
  
The last bandit falls down, mouth agape as he begins to shake his head. " M-mercy, miss - "  
  
She accepts nothing, no apology, no plea - the dagger is hurled towards his heart, where it strikes & subsequently, causes him to drop from where he once sat. The bow then clatters as his fingers become lax.   
  
Now then.  
  
Fingers move from vest to shoulder as she holds the corpse in place. With a slow 'pop!', she pulls out the blade before letting the body drop to her feet. A wake of blood pools from both him and the weapon, soaking soil and shoe alike until she steps out.   
  
' _there could still be more._ ' Amber eyes dart from body to body. A jolt of pain then shoots from shoulder to spine, and snowy brows knit together as she puts her sword down in favor of nursing the wound.   
  
' _i must take care of this, first._ '  
  
The cleaning is handled back inside the hut. Once the most agonizing parts - the breaking of the arrowhead & pulling out the shaft - is handled, the rest is a matter of haste, hand radiating a sickly green as she rests it on the wound.   
  
More could be out there, she's sure. Bandits were keen on hanging around the abandoned villages, eager to pray on any desperate traveler who might mistake a free roof for sanction. Had somebody else been in her place, who knows what would have become of them here.   
  
Yet, Riven entertains the idea of sticking it out in spite of the attempt. Spirits would only know when she might come across the next **real** village, given Southern Ionia's penchant for unhampered forests. Darkness would also soon shroud the lands, making the risk of roaming more palpable. If she was going to make sure that that ronin couldn't follow ( much less any other nuisance who wasted the swing of her blade, ) then she'd be wise to see the next sunrise before proceeding.   
  
Besides. Would any be fool to come when corpses made up her welcome mat?   
  
' _there_. ' Features relax once the wound ceases to send sharp jolts of pain. A hand sifts through her knapsack as she then gathers some bandages and medical tape. The resulting work is sloppy - it wraps haphazardly around her shoulder - but would do until the wound closed.   
  
The evening starts to lapse without another incident. Riven plunders the remains and pockets whatever coin she finds. A fire is started when light is no more, and leftovers from the night before are eaten with only the occasional crackle of flame.   
  
' _it will take two weeks for the next ship to hit that town on the island._ ' She pauses, jerky near rosied lips as she stares into the hearth. ' _but he can just as easily run up north and grab the next one due tomorrow. if i am to put enough distance between us, it'd be best to leave at dawn_. '   
  
Yes, that would do. She finishes her food with a bit more haste after the plan comes together. When it comes time to rest, she keeps the fire dim, snuggling up against the wall as she crosses her legs and covers herself with her hood.   
  
Instead of sleep, she is instead envisioning the ronin as he moves with the wind, shades of blue filling her vision in place of the oranges & greens that came Coeur Valley. 


	11. intercept.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo beats Riven to Xiafu, only to find Karma - and her ever wise & unflinching advice on how to proceed - in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay, okay. i know EXACTLY what you're thinking...it's almost been a year. you thought this died. you're wondering why i'd even update after it's almost been a year because goddamn it, Jasmine, we've been waiting for your ass to update and - 
> 
> it's cool! i get it, i totally get it. i didn't think i was going to update. to be honest, i was on the verge of axing this or orphaning it off, leaving it up for you to enjoy but considering it my incomplete project because of my shoddy track record for updating chapter stories. when i went to do it, though...i couldn't. i saw all the hits and comments. i re-read it...realized i had something really good going. and then i told myself to get off my ass and kick it back into high gear, so here i am.
> 
> at this point, i won't promise consistent updates. i might do a chapter a week. i might do one chapter a month, or every other month...but realizing i've got something going, i don't want to quit, so i will at *least* promise you that you won't have to wait another 365-ish days for an update ( and if you've been waiting, hoping, and praying that long for me to update, bless your heart and let me reward you for it. )
> 
> so, here's the next chapter, about where we left off! there will be more fights, more tension, and more of your favorite hobos grappling with desires not yet realized, so stay tuned >:) 
> 
> ( p.s i put this in the tags too, but since this piece is working off of old lore, i am sticking to it. there may be hints of new lore, like Irelia hacking Swain's arm off or the Vastaya, but 95% of this work stays devoted to old lore because i don't like new lore and i'm not scrapping this a third time. also Elder Hasai sounds waaaayyy cooler than Elder Souma, just sayin. )

 You're either very brave for coming here... " & the kettle is peeled away from the cup when the tea reaches the brim, steam wafting from the surface until it dissipates into the air, " or very, very foolish. "  
  
" Both sounds about right. "  
  
"  I'm inclined to agree. "  
  
_Clink_. Yasuo wraps his fingers around the cup, bringing it close his lips. It'd be a minute before the tea was palatable enough to drink.  
  
" So, " taking the cushion opposite him, Karma sits, sitting cross-legged as her guest did. It may have been immodest, but for as well as she knew him, he wouldn't mind if she glazed over a little host etiquette. " How did you know where to find me? "  
  
" Honestly, I didn't. "  
  
Karma pauses just as she's bout to take a sip, setting the cup back down with the wink of a smile gracing her lips. " Not at all? "  
  
Yasuo offers up a smirk to match.  
  
" Not even a lil bit. Hell, I wasn't lookin' for 'ya to begin with. "  
  
She picks up the cup again, head tilting back as she lets the warmth take over. She could think of few things that beat a fresh cup of tea with good company. " I see. So I'm going to believe that you knocking on my door at the crack of dawn was coincidence? "  
  
Now it's his turn to set the cup down, shoulders shaking as a laugh comes roaring out of him.  
  
" Didn't mean to wake 'ya if you were sleepin, oh great Duchess. Was actually in town to catch some sleep, then catch a ship, but I didn't wanna risk bein' seen...uh, y'know - "  
  
" Yes, I know. " The Yanjing sword school - at least, what was left of it - lay not too far from Xiafu. " You're lucky the villagers who told you I was here don't know who you are. "  
  
" They were only teenagers. Doubt they even remember the Battle at the Placidium. "  
  
Karma says nothing for a moment, instead drawing her cup to her again for another sip. She'd let Yasuo break the silence when he felt it appropriate.  
  
" Pretty fancy dwellin' you got here. Of all the places you'd lay low... "  
  
" Hiding in plain sight is what most call it. "  
  
" It's good thinkin'. Council won't ever bother 'ya here. "  
  
Karma shows a genuine smile this time, though its appearance is brief. Her expression returns to a more studious one, gaze fixed to her guest with lips pursed into a line.  
  
" You can't stay here for long. "  
  
Yasuo pulls the cup back after he's had his share of tea, showing his own frown over his scarf. " She don't know I'm here, does she? "  
  
" No, and it's better she doesn't find out. "  
  
" Don't tell me she thinks - "  
  
"  Even I don't know what Irelia thinks all the time. " Her cup is put down with more force than she intended, brow furrowing as she did so. " I don't think she believes you did it, either...but she's also not one to dismiss the concerns of her people. She might not take as kindly to you being here. "  
  
More silence. When he speaks again, it's quieter.  
  
" Surprised you don't feel the same. "  
  
" Call it dismissive, but I have a bigger weight on my shoulders than one elder's killing. Our country is still healing, even after all these years. Seeing to it that our people are prepared for another attack is more important. Besides - "  
  
Yasuo lifts his head up so their eyes meet again. While not smiling, there was no denying it; however quaint, there was an air of warmth surrounding the Duchess' features.  
  
" You...your aura...it's not in your heart, Yasuo. You are too honest of a man. "  
  
He looks down again with a weak smirk, gazing into the tea's opalescent surface.  
  
" ...that's probably the nicest thing anybody's said about me in years. " Pause. " Well, I guess there was that one time a girl said - "  
  
" I can imagine. " Her tone is curt, though not unkind, even bearing the hint of playfulness in it. They lapse into another wave of silence, one that lingers until both finish the contents of their cup. It's Karma who breaks the peace this time.  
  
" Something else is on your mind. "  
  
" Yeah. " Pause. Yasuo's finger circles the rim a couple of times before elaborating. " I'm lookin' for the killer. "  
  
Karma frowns.  
  
" The killer could be anybody - "  
  
" I know who it is. " He sits up straighter, slapping both hands down on the table. " I found her...ran into her in Bilgewater, got into a fight...I'm here to cut her off before she can catch the ship. "  
  
Dread grows in the pit of her stomach. She get the feeling she knows, too, but -  
  
" Who? "  
  
" She goes by Riven. "  
  
_Riven_. Karma does her best not to react, but thinking back to the white-haired woman who, for lack of irony, had visited her just weeks before...it was hard to pin her as Elder Hasai's killer.  
  
She leans back just slightly, hands finding a resting place in her lap.  
  
" You're in luck. The ship will be delayed coming in due to storms up north. "  
  
" How long? "  
  
" A couple more days. "  
  
On instinct, Yasuo's fingers curl around the hilt of his blade.  
  
" Good. "  
  
" You shouldn't be rash. " Karma lifts a brow, giving her company a quick look over. " Fighting here is not ideal...and in your condition, she may not decide to have mercy on you a second time. "  
  
He relinquishes his grip, palms flat against the floor as he slumps.  
  
" I'd rather stay dishonored than lose to her a second time. "  
  
Karma says nothing for a moment, instead continuing to study him. Whatever she did...if it was serious enough for him to cut even his own hair, the last thing that kept him bound to his past...  
  
There was no helping it. She might not've been able to talk him out of it, but she knew the exile just as well as she knew him, and both were too stubborn to yield. At another time, perhaps, she could say so - how amusing it'd be for him to realize how alike they just might be - but for the sake of right now:  
  
" If I were to be in exile from my own country and hiding out in enemy territory until I could catch a ship, I imagine I'd try to hide somewhere unlikely. "  
  
" She's out in the forest! "  
  
Yasuo sit up right, almost leaping back up on his feet. He tenses halfway, however; sharp pain throbs from his side, forcing him to sit back down.  
  
" Goddamn it... "  
  
" I did warn you not to be rash. "  
  
When he grows flustered, she chuckles.  
  
" If you're going to intercept her before she gets to Xiafu, you don't have much time. She likely doesn't know about the ship's delay. "  
  
Slowly, Karma rises to her feet, dusting off her robes as she heads toward the screen doors. When she slides one open, she lingers in the doorway for a moment.  
  
" Karma... ? "  
  
" Come. " Turning her head slightly to him, " I can't let you go out there in your condition. "


	12. ( Riven ) interruption.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven makes her way to the port at Xiafu, but she doesn't get much time to enjoy her solitary trek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: remember how two days ago i said i'm not terribly interested in new lore? i mostly told the truth but also HYPE TRAIN for the short story that came out and fingers crossed that my ship starts sailin' on canon seas !
> 
> anyway, in light of the new, delightful developments Riot is pushing my way, i'll edit my statement and say i'm more 75/25 when it comes to using new lore. there are absolutely tidibts i want to incorporate from the short story, but those things won't come until way down the line when i can get into the heart of this chapter fic, so keep your eyes out for that. my other 'hey, these are notes and not me blabbering, i swear!' thing is that i just wanted to show off alternative weaponry for Riven and Yasuo - both in my mind are skilled with more than just a blade, and it was fun to write a little tension-heavy scene before getting into the actual fight.
> 
> that's it for now! enjoy, comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥

Xiafu was close, she could feel it.    
  
Every step she made caused her shoes to crunch-crunch-crunch on the old, withered leaves beneath her. Nature's reveal of a time before thaw made her want to take pause; to be able to see the land without winter's cold hand upon was breathtaking. Invigorating, even, given the way the budding tree leaves colored the forest green once more.  
  
She would admire it at a later time, she tells herself. For now, she must be quick, pace brisk as she speeds down the narrow, winding path. Being near her destination didn't mean she had time to stop.  
  
At least, she had hoped not to stop.  
  
Something begins to feel off when the trees begin to thin and sunlight begins to flood  in. What, she could not say; it is, at first, merely a feeling, a churning of the stomach that forces Riven to slow. An initial look-around reveals nothing. Fine, nothing's there, she's being paranoid, so she speeds up even faster, eager to reach the exit within the next hour or so.  
  
The feeling doesn't quiet in spite of this. If anything, the weariness begin to grow, and grow, this time forcing the Exile to come to a complete halt.  
  
_' i'm not alone. '_  
  
Tenative, tanned fingers brush along her thigh where her holster rests. The digit passes over groove after grove until she reaches the last notch, sliding up until she wraps her hand around the hilt of her first throwing knife. In the midst of birds humming and the occasional frog croaking, she waits. Listens.  
  
Nothing.  
  
_' this is ridiculous. nobody else should be out here, unless a foolish bandit has been following me the whole time. '_  
  
Releasing the knife with a heavy sigh, Riven shakes off the dread and begins to walk forward -  
  
**THWACK!**  
  
" ! "  
  
It happens in but a second. A whizzing noise fills her ears, light breeze moving the hair near her features as an arrow hits the tree just in front of her. Even another centimeter in her direction, and her nose may very well have been skinned with the tip.  
  
With narrowed eyes at the offending object, Riven doesn't need long to figure out who'd shoot it. No bandit carried around such fine arrows, much less had the aim for a warning shot like that.  
  
" Persistent, aren't you? "  
  
Plucking her knife out of its holster, the Exile lets the weight settle in her grip before hurling it towards the origin.  
  
_There_. It's faint, but the foliage rustles as her knife disappears into the thicket of greenery. Riven doesn't give her visitor long to recover, however; one after the other, she sends her knives flying, each blade singing through the air until it meets with tree bark.  
  
 With the first holster emptied, she waits. The foliage no longer rustles. Then -  
  
_' it's coming. '_  
  
Riven dives forward and tucks her body into itself. Her roll comes not a moment too soon, for two more arrows come gunning for their target, digging nto the ground with a dull thud.  
  
" Is this how you intend to waste my time? " When she's unable to dodge again, she thrusts her hand forward, sickly green aura faintly visible when the arrow bounces against her shield. " Shooting arrows? You are truly a coward. "  
  
No more arrows come. Instead, the foliage rustles and rustles until the bushes part; by the end of it, her visitor emerges, the familiar blues of his outfit alone enough to incite anger.  
  
" You think I've been waitin' to take out my elder's killer with a bow? "  A snort. The longbow her foe was using rest limp at his side, along with the last couple of arrows held firm between his fingers. " Guess 'ya really are just a brute with a pretty face. "  
  
Riven finds her second holster on her other thigh, fingers curling once more around the hilt as she begins to draw her next knife.  
  
" Save the flattery for the next wench you find, won't you? "  
  
At that, he lets out a howl of a laugh, tipping his head back before shaking his head.  
  
" Not interested. You're doin' just fine for me, Riven. "  
  
Her lips tug into a scowl, eyes narrowed once more.  
  
" How'd you get to Xiafu so fast? You were supposed to miss the ship. "  
  
" I was s'posed to miss the ship by _foot_. "  
  
Riven clenches her teeth. The nerve of this smug little -  
  
" I should have just killed you. "  
  
" Should've. Wonderin' why you didn't. "  
  
Now he was just wasting her time! If she misses the next ship...the scowl on her lips deepens. Being here any longer than she had to, when knowing the valley was lurking just on the other side of the mountains...why, just thinking about the scarred land made her nauseous.    
  
If they were going to play this game, it had to be quick.  
  
" I didn't for the simple reason that doing so would draw immediate attention from the village. Be grateful you chose that place to face me, for it spared your life. "  
  
" I'm not about to sit here and thank a Noxian for any damn thing. "  
  
" That is a shame, then. "  
  
Riven puts the knife back, tosses her knapsack to the side, and reaches for her blade. Likewise, he does the same, casting his bow and arrow for his own sword. " Because you will wish you died at the shore when I am through with you. "  
  
No response, good. A moment of silence allows her to judge his distance, how fast he could be reasonably expected to withdraw his weapon and come for an attack...  
  
Steadying her stance, Riven draws the blade up higher towards her abdomen.  
  
" One of us ain't walkin' outta here, so I just got one question for 'ya. "  
  
She says nothing, but the breeze around them rustles their hair, their clothes, and seems to elevate her lack of response into one, anyway.  
  
" Why'd 'ya do it? Why'd you kill Elder Hasai? "


	13. rematch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the rematch Yasuo's been waiting for, but it doesn't end the way he'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: see? like i told you - one month, two months...well, more like three, but not another year !!! 
> 
> i thought more about where i want this story to go considering we have New Lore in full effect. at the end of the day, i don't think i'd still want to write this if i felt the New Lore adequately 'resolved' the question we'd been asking for years, and so while the answer in current canon is 'yes, she did,' i still see the attention this fic is getting as your way of saying 'so what if she did in canon, i want a different take!'
> 
> so, going forward, my goal is to blend what i can of new lore into old lore, and hoping that the best of both worlds in the story provide a fun, alternative 'what if' to a question we - not so long ago - were left to wonder for years; did Riven really kill the elder?
> 
> that's about all i have to say for now. i can't say much else without spoiling what i've got planned, so just stick around and stay tuned ♥

_' Why'd you kill Elder Hasai? '_  
  
Fool, Yasuo thinks, what makes you think she'd answer to such a thing? Asking would do him no favors, and even if she chose to answer, what peace could it bring him? He could not go back and untangle the threads of the past. Hasai was in a world beyond theirs.  
  
Still. No matter how many nights he found himself altar-side, half-bent to the shrine in prayer, nothing would uncoil from him the need to know.  
  
Violent, the wind stirs the grass, the trees, his clothes, her hair, which whips around her like an impeding storm. When the silence stretches on longer than he can bear, he parts his lips, about to press her for an answer —  
  
" I... "  & her blade, lingering at her side, is lowered to her thigh in her moment of hesitation. " ...recall doing no such thing. "  
  
" _Liar._ "  
  
Another violent gust of wind whips through the clearing, this one of Yasuo's making. His own dialect harshens the already accusatory tone the word took on in formal Ionian. She reeked of guilt as it were —did she think avoiding the truth would appease him? Make him stop?  
  
" _I do not lie._ " She responds in the same tongue, much softer than he. " _But if you wish to find out the hard way —_ "  
  
" _Enough_! "  
  
He leaps, near-soaring with the burst of air he'd given himself as propulsion off the ground. The ring of steel clashing  & grinding against each other then roars loud in his ears; in the single moment where their swords meet, Yasuo gets a second chance to find her gaze, seeing in it both fury and steadfastness to hold her ground.  
  
It's good, he decides. At least she would not die a coward.  
  
They move in silence. Unlike the time before, Yasuo knows not to block, but to **guide** her behemoth blade where he desires it. When she strikes from above, he matches it, angling it so that she slid against the length of his own weapon and found herself forced to rethink her approach.  
  
To an unsuspecting viewer, one would think them dancing. Hell, even he was close to calling it so. When he moves into a roll and swings both body and blade around in wide arc, she handsprings back, leaps up, and crashes back down in a swift, forward flip. When Yasuo puts his best foot forward,  sword grazing Riven's cheek and drawing blood, she leads the next move, using her strength to knock him off balance during his attempt to parry her.  
  
" Damn it. "  
  
He stumbles back a few paces, arms once more radiating in the familiar ache that came with blocking her attack.  
  
" So you **do** know how to use that weapon. " She extends her arm out to the side with blade in hand. Familiar swirl of a sickly green light spills from the curve of her broken weapon as shards begin to fill its place. With it, he would also find the same, resonant echo that laced her words, as if it was not just her voice but the voice of hundreds. " I was worried I was fighting a weakling.  "  
  
Riven advances; slow, at first, then breaks into a sprint, jumping up with blade in tow.  
  
The next second is an eternity. In another time, perhaps, Yasuo admits he could be mesmerized by her, the way she hefts a blade taller than she like a feather. Even watching the way she comes down — how her hair whips behind her, how she grits her teeth and hones in on him with intent to kill — is equal parts brutish as it is elegant.  
  
Another time would not be today. Today, in split second fashion, Yasuo rams his blade into the earth, stands his ground, and —  
  
" Ugh! "  
  
With a sweep of his arms, a sharp gust of wind follows, knocking Riven off course and sending her into the ground with a less-than-elegant thud.  
  
' _now_. '  
  
Taking his blade back in hand, he dashes forward with it, thrusting it toward her abdomen —  
  
—  where it hovers, stuck in place just inches from its target.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Hmph. "    
  
His earlier sentiment is replaced. She looks more demon than anything in that moment, the way she lilts her head and smirks, and how those amber eyes gave way to a glowering red. " Did you really think it'd be that easy? "  
  
Yasuo tuts under his breath. Of course, he kept forgetting how convinent her little 'shield' was.  
  
" Y'know — "  & when the shield's light fades, Yasuo takes it as a second chance, twirling blade in hand before thrusting it back down again. " You sure are testin' my patience! "  
  
_Thump._ He stabs nothing but dirt —    
  
**BAM!**  
  
A blur of limbs, just before one hits him square in the jaw and knocks him back into a tree. Bark digs into Yasuo's back as he slumps into the ground, hand cradling a now sore chin. If not for the wind's protection, he's sure she would've knocked his jaw right off its hinges.  
  
He'd have to lament over the pain, later. Right now, Riven is up and charging at him, sword abandoned in favor of her fist —  
  
" Not this time, sweetheart. "  
  
With the breeze's grace beneath his feet, he pushes himself out of harm's way, diving off to a side just as her fist connects with the tree. In seconds, it goes from standing to fallen, hitting the ground with a hard thud.  
  
' _spirits._ ' Gaze darts from it to her as she whips her head in his direction. ' _that insane strength...is she even human?_ '  
  
Again, she charges at him, and he's just as quick to get back on his feet for a second dance.  
  
' _no...it's not that she ain't human._ ' Riven turns sharp on her heel and throws a kick. Yasuo ducks, then sidesteps when she goes for an uppercut.  ' _she can create a shield, and grow her blade..._ '  
  
Some hits are maneuvered. Others, Yasuo directs away from him with the wind on his fingertips. Just as she's ready to land her next blow, he sends her stumbling back with another gust, resetting the playing field.  
  
' _i thought she was a ki user before...if she is, i ain't ever seen a ki user like **that**. _ '  
  
She stands erect once more. Her breath had quickened, but it did little to damper her momentum.  
  
" Enough child's play. " Riven nods to his blade over wayside. " Grab your blade. Let us finish this. "  
  
" I was just thinkin' the same. "  
  
_Plunk._ Just as he takes his first step forward, something hits the ground between them. It's small, and round; its black surface, catching the dying rays of sunlight —  
  
**Shit.**  
  
" Get down! "  
  
Yasuo's last thought before the bomb goes off is the warmth of her in his arms as he knocks her back and tackles her down.


	14. strange allegances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo cooperates with Riven long enough to get him out of another run in with his familiar foe, the bandits, but his unknowing mistake introduces a bigger problem.

The explosion is all that fills Yasuo's ears.  
  
In its immediate vicinity, it rattles the soil, flames bursting out and searing all that surrounds it.  Further out, shrapnel scatters; with a wall of wind raised between them and it, however, it's little more than patters of rain to the breeze.  
  
Still. He could not block out the noise with his arms occupied — all he can do is grit his teeth and hold out, ears protesting with a mind-consuming ring.  
  
_' goddamn bandits. how'd they find me already? '_  
  
Once the ringing calms, Yasuo peeks around with a single eye open.  Around him is only the same trees he came out of hinding from, and aside from the now empty husk of a grenade that was tossed, there was no proof that he'd been ambushed.  
  
They were waiting in the shadows.  
  
" Spirits... "  
  
_Right._ Beneath him — both the warmth of her body and her soft utterance remind Yasuo that he risked neck and limb alike to make sure his own enemy was safe. Just thinking on it now was enough for lips to curl downward, frown deepening more when she turns to glare him down.  
  
" What is your **problem**?!? " Riven's voice strains not to yell, instead whispering in a near falsetto. " What are you doing on top of me? "  
  
" Savin' your fuckin' life, that's what I'm doing. "  
  
" I do not need help from the man who wants my head! "  
  
" _Quiet_. "  
  
Riven opens her mouth again to protest. Yasuo's eyes dart towards the upward hill of trees where he knew the bandits to be. Not long after, she resigns herself to silence, letting her glowering gaze speak volumes for what she could not say.  
  
" Listen, I'm not finished with you. "  & he crinkles his nose for a moment, " but if you still value your life, I need you to cooperate for just one minute. "  
  
" What's the matter, you don't want a bunch of hooligans trying to kill me before you can? " Riven hisses, elbowing him in the stomach. " Get off of me. "  
  
The blow makes Yasuo wince. He remains steadfast in spite of it, gripping Riven's wrist as she writhes beneath him.  
  
" Quit bein' stubborn and just listen for one fuckin' second. "  
  
She stills, but not without elbowing him again and making him cough.  
  
" Out with it already. "  
  
" Goddamn — for fuck's sake, we don't know how many are around, alright? You leave, you could be walkin' into a death trap and I'm not gonna be the only one who knows you ain't from around here. Now, do you fuckin' want that, or don't you? "  
  
Riven bristles. Her tongue is still held for the moment.  
  
" We can't move for a minute. We stay low...bait 'em out... "  
  
" Why should I trust you? "  
  
" Because, " now there's a tinge of desperation lacing his tone, " as much as I want you dead, you're still my problem, and you ain't the only one around here with a warrant on you. "  
  
She sneaks a look up towards the same trees, then back at Yasuo. In his grasp, she was tense — how easy would it be for her to fling him to them like meat to the wolves? — but even she realizes that a momentary truce with him is better than blowing her cover after however long she's been in Ionia.  
  
" _Fine_. "    
  
He releases her wrist. Riven gets back low to the ground and evens out her breathing; Yasuo follows suit, closing his eyes in favor of blocking out the fact that he still had to keep atop of her.  
  
" Do _not_ get any ideas."  
  
" Don't flatter yourself. "  
  
Though there was no denying it, she was warm, and, much as he hates to say it, soft to the touch. Beneath his hand, he could feel the lushness of her curves, and held a secret admiration for the strength she was hiding in her muscle.  
  
" I think they are coming. "  
  
Yasuo forces himself to focus on the task at hand once more, ignoring how her hand curls around his in preparation to get up.  Catching the distant snap of a stick as they near was a good first step.  
  
" Most of them are up there, but we got some to the right. "  
  
" Rouges to the side, ranged and warriors up front. Block them off with your wall of wind. I can take these ones. "  
  
Again, this time leaves crunching beneath another bandit's foot.  
  
" Get ready — "  
  
Later, Yasuo will think about how she didn't have to trust him, didn't have to have his back. She very well could have driven the same knives on her being through his heart. He'd be left, bleeding out and none the wiser, his last moments spent cursing his naievity in his faith of her.  
  
In the moment, however, there's only the plan. Just as she said, he tucks his body in as he rolls to his blade, slashing it with ease into the air. The rain of arrows stand no chance of reaching them, not when they all crash into his wall. Before their next round is ready to shoot, he makes a dash for them, mindless in his cleaving through their bodies.  
  
By the time Yasuo makes his way to the last bandit standing, he shakes in front of the ronin, and drops his sword.  
  
" Please, no...I'm young, I have a family to provide for... "  
  
A brow knits. Yasuo lowers his blade to his side.  
  
" Turn around. "  
  
" N-no, please, I —  "  
  
" I didn't stutter. Turn around. "  
  
The bandit does so. Yasuo approaches, takes his blade, and like a paddle —  
  
Slap!  
  
" Quit fuckin' around with blades and go home already. "  
  
The bandit jumps and hollers and whimpers. Yasuo does it again, making him jump and bolt off back into the woods.  
  
" Idiot. "  
  
He turns on his heel. Beneath him, strewn about, are all the bandits he felled. Most bleed out, unmoving, though a few clutch their wounds and groan. It was hard to hold sympathy for the very people who drove him from home.  
  
There was no time to ruminate. With weapon raised once more, Yasuo scans the area for signs of Riven...  
  
...only to realize that, besides the lifeless bodies of the bandits she's taken out, she —  and all her stuff —  were nowhere to be found.  
  
_' of course. '_  
  
Yasuo sheaths his blade with a sigh, the shadow of a smirk fitting his lips.  
  
_' run if you want to, Riven. i'll find you no matter where you go. '_

 

* * *

  
  
" Report, Miyahara. "  
  
A step forward, before genuflecting to both knees and bowing with forehead to the floor.  
  
" Sir, we found the ronin on the outskirts of Xiafu. "  
  
" And — ? "  
  
" Unsuccessful. Most have been slain. He bought my lie and let me go, though not without injury. " A sigh as he rises up. The skin around his lips wrinkles up as he purses them. " He is as crude as he is efficent. "  
  
" I expect no less from one of his skill. There's a reason he was to become Ionia's hero. "  
  
" Sir, we found somebody else there with him. "  
  
" Is that so? I'm impressed he's an ally. "  
  
" We don't know if it's an ally. I was not able to make out their entire conversation, but the strange woman he was with killed our assassins and turned tail. There seems to be some sort of history between them. "  
  
Silence.  
  
" Then she is just as important as he is. "  
  
" Sir —  ? "  
  
" I want them both, Miyahara. Take more with you if need be, but this man will not go unanswered for his crime, and if this woman is helping him, than neither will she. "  
  
" Understood. "  
  
Miyahara leaves after one more bow. Whoever that woman was, he'd felt but a hint of pity for her —  pity for her having to be involved with the Brotherhood's affairs.


End file.
